


Texting

by thisiscyrene



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Jealous Rhett McLaughlin, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/pseuds/thisiscyrene
Summary: It had happened by chance one day. Rhett had caught Link off guard in their office, distracted by his phone screen. It was only a split second before Link had turned to Rhett with a smile, quickly and quietly slipping his phone into his pocket, a faint blush on his cheeks giving him away. But what Rhett had seen in that brief moment was unmistakable: Link was browsing through a dating app, oneexclusivelyfeaturing men.





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacularMetteld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/gifts).



> Done for the Mythical Secret Santa gift exchange 2018! This work was inspired by a conversation with and is a gift for the lovely [JacularMetteld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld). Many one thousand thanks to my best beta ever [themouthking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing).

It had happened by chance one day. Rhett had caught Link off guard in their office, distracted by his phone screen. It was only a split second before Link had turned to Rhett with a smile, quickly and quietly slipping his phone into his pocket, a faint blush on his cheeks giving him away. But what Rhett had seen in that brief moment was unmistakable: Link was browsing through a dating app, one _exclusively_ featuring men.

All at once Rhett’s heart dropped and his brain raced. They’d never explicitly discussed their sexuality with each other before, but Rhett had an idea that Link seemed to prefer men. He felt betrayed that Link would seek out other men while Rhett had been secretly pining away after him for so long. He was hurt and he was _jealous_. He felt himself yelling, accusing, before he could stop himself. Soon they were fighting, _really fighting_. Link couldn’t understand why Rhett was upset and Rhett couldn’t find the words he needed to say _why_ he was hurting.

In his frustration, Rhett yelling, “why couldn’t it have been me?” was what it took to finally connect the pieces for both of them. They’d stared at each other dumbfounded, processing Rhett’s outburst and confession. Now that the truth was out, they had a lot to talk about.

In the end it had turned out that Link enjoyed talking to men on the app but had never gotten the courage to actually meet up with anybody. Rhett apologized to Link for being unreasonable. He’d admitted that he’d always been jealous of Link’s interaction with other men, always chalked it up to wanting to defend their best-friendship. That night they kissed, _finally kissed each other_ , and laughed about how stupid they’d been for so long.

Now, three months into this brand-new layer to their relationship and Rhett had never been happier. They remained cautious with each other, however, careful never to push the other’s boundaries too far too fast. They had plenty of time to take it slow. Rhett was still getting used to the feel of Link’s body under his, how his soft lips felt against his own, how his face felt as he cupped it in his hands when they kissed, the slow breathless gasps and deep guttural moans he gave when they’d finally made love. Rhett was committed to taking it as slow as Link needed, but at the same time he was ready and eager to explore.

Rhett found himself laying in bed alone on a Saturday night, the last time he’d talked to Link was the day before at the studio. He contemplated texting Link but the same moment his cell phone buzzed on the bedside table, startling him out of his thoughts. He quickly reached over and unlocked his screen.

_“Hey there handsome. Saw your profile picture. We should connect sometime, if you know what I mean ;)”_

Immediately Rhett’s heart sank and his jealousy flared. Had Link still been talking to men on that dating app? Had he somehow mixed things up and accidentally sent Rhett a message meant for another man? He stared at the words on the screen, blood pressure rising as he imagined Link flirting openly with other men behind his back. Rhett’s imagination was on the cusp of running away with him when he saw the dialog box indicate that Link was typing again.

_“I love me a nice tall man with a beard. Makes me feel so small and vulnerable. Green eyes are a plus too :)”_

Rhett exhaled deeply, relieved as Link’s game began to dawn on him. And then, as if to expel any other doubts, a follow-up message appeared:

_“(Yes I mean you, dummy :P)”_

Rhett snorted, Link knew how incredibly jealous he’d been when he thought Link was hooking up with guys from the dating app and now he was teasing him about it. He might have been irritated, but he was still getting used to having Link flirt with him so unabashedly. And he loved the attention. Rhett’s heart raced as he finally answered Link’s string of messages.

_“Hey there. Link, is it? You’re not so bad yourself. Maybe you should send me some more pictures so I can get a better look at you.”_

Rhett hesitated, face burning as he finally hit send. He couldn’t believe Link was coming at him so boldly out of nowhere. He was happy knowing Link trusted him enough to take their relationship into new territory and he was eager to reciprocate.

A few seconds went by before his phone buzzed with a new message: a single picture of Link’s face, camera focused on his lips, parted ever so slightly. Rhett’s breath caught; Link was laying in bed too. Rhett wished he were there with him, but he was eager to see just how far Link was willing to take this little act.

Rhett sent a new message, quicker this time, feeling sure of himself now that he could see how much Link was into it.

_“Gosh, if you aren’t just the loveliest thing. I bet those pretty pink lips of yours taste wonderful.”_

This time Link answered with a simple smiley face before typing again:

_“Maybe you should send me more of yourself too, Rhett. I feel like we’re gonna get along real nice.”_

Rhett’s face burned again. This was his Link, the man he’d been with for nearly 35 years and suddenly he felt like a teenager again. Unsure of himself. He loved that Link was the only one who could do this to him. Rhett hesitated before taking his shirt off and propping himself up on the soft pillows against his headboard. He felt incredibly silly. He arched an eyebrow and snapped a picture of his face and bare chest, sending it before second thoughts told him otherwise.

The seconds stretched on forever as Rhett waited for Link’s reply, half wishing he could take his text back as embarrassment began to set in. His worries were erased when Link’s message finally came:

_“Wow, look at you. I absolutely love big men like you. Bet you could hold me down with just one of those big hands of yours :)”_

And then his phone buzzed with another message.

_“Would you like that Rhett? To hold me down and make me yours?”_

Rhett nearly choked as his phone buzzed once again, this time with another photo attachment. He groaned as he saw the picture of Link laid out on the sheets of his bed, framed from the chest down in a fitted black shirt and tight gray pants. His eyes followed the little dark line of hair from Link’s navel as it disappeared beneath the waistband of his briefs peeking out just above the top of his jeans. He could see Link was unmistakably hard.

Rhett groaned as he gripped himself through his pants, never taking his eyes off of the picture Link had sent. He couldn’t believe how fast things were moving. Rhett wanted to keep pushing, to see how far they could take this. How far he could go before jumping into his car and speeding to Link’s house to lay him out on that bed of his himself.

Rhett grew bolder as he took a quick picture of himself from the waist down, his own prominent bulge tenting the front of his black sweatpants. Rhett hoped it was obvious that he wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath them. He sent it to Link with a message of his own:

_“Yeah baby, I’d like that so much. Wrap my hands around that tight little waist of yours. Press you down into the sheets of your bed. Bet I could make you scream my name into your pillow before the night was over.”_

It took everything Rhett had not to jerk himself off right then and there, imagining Link hard and touching himself in his bedroom, typing out dirty messages just for Rhett.

His phone buzzed again. This time with another photo message.

Link was in the same position, now with his black shirt hiked up higher, just showing off one hard nipple. Rhett’s gaze moved down Link’s body, breath hitching as he saw Link had unbuttoned the top of his jeans, pushing them down _just so_. He had on black briefs, ones Rhett knew clung to Link’s hips and backside beautifully.

_Bzzzt_. Another message.

This time Link had pulled just the tip of his dick out over the waistband of his briefs. Hard and glistening wet with his excitement. Link’s mouth was just barely in frame, sharp white teeth biting the soft pink flesh of his bottom lip suggestively.

_“Tell me what you’d do with me if you were here with me Rhett.”_

Link was typing again:

_“Would you fuck me? Make me suck that nice big cock of yours? Or maybe you’d wanna get your mouth down on me between my legs.”_

Rhett groaned, squeezing the base of his hard cock to put the brakes on himself. This was the first time Link had talked so dirty to him and it was almost too much to handle. Just the idea of those glistening pink lips uttering such filthy words was enough to get Rhett squirming.

His fingers were shaky as he tapped out a response:

_“First thing I’d do to you would be to kiss the breath out of you. Feel those lovely lips on mine. Lick into that filthy mouth of yours and taste the dirty words you’re givin’ me.”_

Another message:

_“Then I’d get that mouth on me. Bet you could take my cock so deep baby. You lookin’ up at me with those pretty blue eyes as I fuck your face.”_

The text box showed Link typing and stopping, before typing again. Finally, a short answer came from:

_“Mmmm yeah. What else?”_

Rhett chuckled, proud of himself. _Not so chatty now, are you?_ He thought to himself as he typed out a new message:

_“As much as I’d love to finish in that gorgeous mouth of yours, I wouldn’t be done with you yet. I’d spread those long legs of yours for me, get my fingers into you. Bet you’d love it, getting fucked nice and wet and stretched open with just my fingers. I’d have you begging for it.”_

Rhett, feeling emboldened by his own dirty messages took another picture of himself. This time he slid himself entirely out of his sweatpants, took a picture of himself gripping his hard cock in his big hand and sent it to Link. He was near breathless as he awaited a response.

After a moment, Link responded with a picture of his own, pants and shirt completely gone, himself spread out in just his black briefs, outline of his hard cock straining against the front of the elastic band. But there was something else in the picture, strategically placed just in frame: a slim purple silicone dildo with a flared base and a tiny bottle of lube sitting innocently on a towel at the edge of the bed.

And then Rhett’s phone buzzed with a message:

_“Want you to fuck me, Rhett. So bad. Gotta feel you inside me. Please”_

And then another photo: the purple dildo laying across Link’s belly, briefs pushed down around his thighs, hard cock leaking a small trail of pre-come across his skin.

Rhett bit his bottom lip as he typed out a response, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

_“I wanna see your lips wrapped around that toy like it was me”_

Rhett held his breath as he waited, eyes closed until his phone finally buzzed with a new message.

The picture was a close-up of Link’s mouth, wet pink lips wrapped around the head of the dildo, tongue just visible pressing against the underside of it. _Link knows exactly what he’s doing_ , Rhett thought to himself.

The photo comes like an invitation for Rhett to finally start touching himself, wrapping one hand around his cock slowly and methodically. He wants to drag this out for as long as possible. He snaps a picture of himself jerking off and sends it with another message:

_“Gosh Link, I’m so fucking hard. Can’t hold back anymore. Wanna feel your lips around me. Wanna feel how hot and wet you are inside.”_

This time a response doesn’t come. At first Rhett sees that Link is typing, stopping, and typing again. He waits but nothing happens. He’s half afraid he’s pushed Link too far and half afraid Link has already finished himself off and is laying there panting and wet without him. Rhett doesn’t want it to be over yet. He’s a greedy man, and he wants more.

Rhett lazily jerks himself off as he waits, hoping. Scrolling back up through the chat log to revisit some of Link’s earlier photos and filthy words.

_“Link?”_ he sends. Still, no response.

Finally, Rhett’s phone buzzes with a message. But this time, instead of a photo, instead of a text, he’s met with the thumbnail of a video. Rhett has to squeeze himself again, not ready for what he’s about to see. Cautiously, he clicks the play button.

Link has the camera positioned down between his legs. Rhett can’t see his face, can’t see anything but Link from the chest down. Rhett realizes with a grunt that he’s never seen him like this before. Unabashedly open with his legs spread wide, all of him on display for Rhett’s hungry eyes. The video is short, only about a minute and a half, but immediately he sees Link bring one slicked finger to the rosy pink pucker of his entrance. He slides it into himself and gasps, letting a soft _ohhh_ fall from between his lips somewhere out of frame.

Link works one wet finger into himself and pumps in and out a few times before pulling out and adding a second. This time he pushes in deep, spreading his legs wide as he shifts his hips up.  
Rhett is mesmerized as Link rhythmically fucks himself on his slender fingers, sliding them in and out of himself with practice and ease. Rhett only realizes he’s been holding his breath when the video cuts off, ending abruptly on Link moaning softly with two fingers buried deep inside himself.

Rhett stares at his phone dumbfounded for a moment before another thumbnail pops up. The new video is longer this time, nearly three minutes. Rhett’s clicking play before his brain has a chance to catch up.

The camera is still between Link’s legs, but this time he’s not using his fingers. Link’s fumbling around just off camera and Rhett’s wondering what he’s up to for a split second before the purple dildo enters the frame. It’s glistening and dripping, one wet drop of lube splashing across Link’s spread thigh before he lines the head of the toy up with his quivering hole.

Rhett’s jerking himself in earnest now, moaning along with Link as he watches him push the dildo inside himself slowly. Link exhales a shaky breath and moans _“Ohhhh Rhett.”_

Link pushes the toy all the way inside himself and holds still for a moment to adjust. And then he’s fucking himself and all Rhett can see is that purple toy disappearing in and out of Link’s waiting body. Link looks so good, so beautiful spread out in front of the camera like that. But what strikes Rhett in the gut are the _sounds_. The wet slide and slap of the cock working its way rhythmically in and out of Link’s body is unmistakably filthy. Rhett’s never heard anything so good in his entire life. Accompanying the wet sounds of his boyfriend fucking himself spread out on camera are his breathless moans, shuddering groans, little whispers of Rhett’s name.

The faster Link fucks himself the more erratic the sounds out of his mouth become. _“Oohh yeah, fuck, so fucking good. Fuck me Rhett, god yes. Feel you inside me.”_ Little grunts and whimpers. _Pleas._  
Rhett can see Link’s fingers are wet and slippery with lube, the toy slipping out of him as he tries to fuck himself faster. It’s the glimpse of Link’s fucked out hole, wet and pink and shuddering that does him in. Rhett comes with a shout just as Link’s video ends.

It takes him a minute to catch his breath but when he does, he drags one weak arm up to take a final photo:

A picture of himself, black sweatpants long discarded, white come painting his belly, drops of it traveling up his chest and neck, a few drips clinging to the hairs of his beard.

_“Look what you did to me,”_ is all he types to accompany his picture.

His phone buzzes with a new message at the same time he hits send on his own. It’s a picture of Link laid out, purple toy discarded next to him on the bed, white droplets come painting his own belly in a perfect mirror image of Rhett.

The message that accompanies Link’s picture is clear though,

_“You can come over now. Don’t shower first.”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me over on tumblr at [killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
